1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for assembling to fishing poles as a replacement or originally installed fishing line guide. More specifically, the present invention will be used to quickly and easily replace broken or damaged guide rings on fishing poles.
2. Prior Art
Fisherman have always lost guide rings from their fishing poles, causing the pole to become less efficient and incapable of properly guiding fishing line while being casted or retrieved.
Existing art for guide ring replacements are cumbersome and very time consuming to mount to a fishing pole. Prior art requires the use of nylon sting and glue to mount a guide ring to a fishing pole.
No device is presently known that will enable a fisherman to quickly and securely replace a broken or damaged guide ring to fishing poles.